captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Hongo
__TOC__ Profile Roberto Hongo is a Brazilian Nikkei, former center forward and number 10 of the Brazil national team. After a detachment of the retina which made him retired, he decided to regain his confidence by training the young Tsubasa Ozora after seeing his potential as a true "soccer ball friend", reminding him of his passion of soccer beyond all. He left for Brazil after the end of the Kids' Dream arc, leaving Tsubasa a book with his own annotations to become a pro soccer player. After the finals in the J Boys' Challenge arc, Roberto decided to train Tsubasa once more for the São Paulo team. Later on, in the Battle of World Youth arc, Tsubasa as captain of Japan Youth will face his former teacher since Roberto was now coach of the Brazil Youth team. Story Pre 'Kids' Dream arc Roberto used to be a soccer super star player for São Paulo FC and as the number 10 Brazil national team center forward. When he was first introduced in the series, a time has passed since then because Roberto was diagnosed with detachment of the retina, forcing him to retire at the peak of his soccer career. He was very depressed and even tried to commit suicide, but was saved by Kodai Ozora, who encouraged him to go to Japan to ask other physicians about his condition. Kids' Dream arc Tsubasa vs. Genzo's duel In Japan, Roberto found a new purpose in life by training the young Tsubasa Ozora, who was Kodai's sonIt is even stated by Kodai Ozora that Roberto was in fact Tsubasa's present for his 12th birthday since he just entered 6th grade school.. He saw Tsubasa's great feats, first with the long distance shot from the viewpoint of Nankatsu City, then stop Genzo's power shot, return it back from the other side of the street, later dribble Shutetsu's B-team and do a diving header to the keeper so that he himself went to the sideline to cross the ball just precisely so that Tsubasa was able to win the challenge. Later on, Roberto showed both Tsubasa and Ishizaki the Off the Bar Overhead Kick while still having whisky in his system. The net was figuratively torn after the shot as well (this is shown on several reboots of the anime series). Tsubasa managed to learn it after just observing and by self-experimentation, and without any coaching tips from him at all. As for the second duel between Genzo Wakabayashi and Tsubasa in the inter-school tournament, Tsubasa was able to defeat Genzo with the Off the Bar Overhead Kick, equalizing the game with Shutetsu 1:1. 6th Yomiuri Land elementary school tournament During the first match with Hyuga from Meiwa FC, Tsubasa already learnt his Heel lift technique as well, proving that he can master any technique Roberto teach him due to his soccer prodigy skills. Following that idea, he suggested to train him in Brazil. Despite the full approval of Tsubasa and his parents, Roberto changed his mind after that, since he was not prepared to take care of Tsubasa yet. He returned to Brazil alone, right after Tsubasa's victory in the Japanese 6th Yomiuri Land elementary national championship, leaving a letter explaining to Tsubasa that he wasn't ready to train Tsubasa, but he left him a gift, a book with annotations on how to become a great pro soccer player instead. Boys' Fight arc In these book annotations, besides several pages dedicated to polish Tsubasa's techniques and gameplay, it was included the powerful and magnificent Drive Shoot, a technique which helped Tsubasa succeeding in winning the 16th Japanese Middle School Tournament and obtaining his V-3 victory.Only in the Captain Tsubasa J version, the Drive Shoot was developed just after the Elementary school era, as in the epilogue of the Kids' Dream arc, we see Tsubasa using this shot against Morisaki on a training match. Even if Roberto was not present during this arc, Tsubasa had Roberto's teachings and memories very present. If it wasn't for Roberto's encouraging words he had in his memories, Tsubasa would not have mastered the Drive Shoot, not even daring to use it in the match against Hirado were he was already injured, but instead this shot helped him to equalize the game 3:3 before leaving the final scoring goal to Nankatsu's forwards Taki and Kisugi. J Boys' Challenge arc Roberto became the coach of the São Paulo FC Junior division. He cried when he saw a video of Tsubasa sent by the Japanese soccer organization to various Brazilian clubs. During a campaign in Paris, he went to see Tsubasa's matches in the International Jr. Youth Tournament. Here, he met Katagiri. Roberto asked Katagiri not to tell Tsubasa about his presence in Paris, feeling that he's not ready to face Tsubasa because of his broken promise. However, Katagiri asked him to become Tsubasa's personal coach, since he didn't want Tsubasa's talent to go to waste. After the match between All Japan Jr. Youth and Argentina Jr. Youth where Tsubasa's Soccer Prodigy was noticed by Barbas, the Argentinian coach had a chat with Roberto, wanting to take Tsubasa to Argentina to debut at a pro soccer club (Roberto was reluctant about this). Roberto stayed to watch Tsubasa's matches after his team left for Brazil, and finally, after the match between All Japan Jr. and West Germany Jr. and Tsubasa received the cup, Roberto met with him again in an emotional meeting, and asked Tsubasa to go with him to São Paulo. Battle of World Youth arc Roberto trained Tsubasa for three years in Brazil, with much success. Witnessing Tsubasa's success in the pro Brazilian championship with São Paulo FC, he showed one last technique - the Sky Wing Shoot - to Tsubasa before becoming Brazil Youth's coach. Roberto had built a team without a number 10, because according to him, most of the teams Japan faced had lost because Tsubasa defeated their number 10. Yet, after seeing a video of a Brazilian prodigy, he decided to keep under his sleeve this secret player wearing the number 10. Under his guidance, the team had wonderful results and reached the final of the World Youth, facing Japan. Although his tactic worked extremely well at first, Japan's teamwork finally defeated Brazil, forcing Roberto to let his secret number "10", Natureza come onto the field. Successful at first, Japan still managed to win, thanks to an incredible sink or swim offense. Roberto admitted that Tsubasa had surpassed him but that their fight will go on. Road to 2002 arc Thanked by Tsubasa for all what he made for him as mentor and coach before his departure to Europe, Roberto approved Tsubasa's choice of going to FC Barcelona, stating that midfielder pro soccer player Rivaul would teach him much. He went to see Tsubasa's debut in El Clásico of the Spanish Liga, after reassuring him to do his best. By seeing Tsubasa's play, Roberto thought that Tsubasa would probably realize the dream that he couldn't fulfill. Movies World Great Battle - Jr. World Cup movie Roberto appeared as coach of the All South America Jr. team in the International Jr. World Cup, and during the time he left Tsubasa, he trained another soccer prodigy, the "Soccer Cyborg" Carlos Santana, who was as gifted as Tsubasa. During the match between All South America Jr. and All Japan Jr. Youth, finally Santana stepped on the field, having mastered the Drive Shoot with which he scored against Genzo Wakabayashi and also had many other techniques as well, except for the true passion of soccer to which Tsubasa was to teach him that in return during their duel. Abilities and special techniques While some Roberto's techniques were directly shown to Tsubasa, most of his abilities and special shoots are unknown to the audience; however, we can learn that many of his techniques were included when he was Tsubasa's mentor in Japan and during the time he left his book annotations for the Boys' Fight arc. *'Dribble' *'Drive Shoot': A special "power shoot" with a special effect to trick the goalkeeper before landing, a signature from South American players,the same which Roberto left Tsubasa to learn through his book annotations. **'Drive Pass' **'Flying Drive Shoot': An improved version of the Drive Shoot which had a more curved effect. Tsubasa master it for the São Paulo FC final season tournament. *'Heel Lift': A 'self-pass' ability by crossing over with the opposite foot and lift the ball up. * Inswinging Cross/Shot: In the 2018 version, he invaded the pitch after the initial shot by Tsubasa went off the keeper's right corner post after Genzo's save, and made a cross back to the keeper's left side, and helped Tsubasa win the challenge by scoring off the second diving header. He also taught the inswinging shot during the preparations against Shuutesu by shooting with his left. * Overhead Kick: An aerial technique. The shots main advantage is the speed and angle gained from this position. **'Off the Bar Overhead Kick': The overhead kick after the ball bounced off the bar. *'Sky Wing Shoot': The last shot Roberto taught Tsubasa before his departure as Brazil Youth coach. *'Scoop Dribble': A basic technique that he taught Manabu by scooping the ball that can chip and clear a flight of stairs. As a coach, he told Nankatsu to do the same routine as Tsubasa, which is to dribble with the ball. Goalkeepers can also used hands as well, but it gives him no distinct advantage later on. On the other hand, he also told Tsubasa to play in goal, so he can see how he can dramatically change the flight of the ball by curving, just by making subtle changes in shooting form and aiming points. Trivia *In the Latin American and European Spanish dubs, his name is Roberto Zedinho. In the French and Italian dub, his name is Roberto Sedinho. *Even though Roberto's method of becoming a great pro soccer player for Tsubasa included becoming a midfielder, Roberto was a forward for the Brazil national team, which meant that if was indeed a gamemaker, he did it just for the time he played in São Paulo FC ("FC Brancos"). *His name was adapted to Roberto "Maravilha" ("Wonder") in the Brazilian dub of Captain Tsubasa J, based on players who had the same nickname, Dario José dos Santos and Túlio Humberto Pereira Costa (who was in activity by the time of the dub). In Road to 2002 anime dub, his name wasn't changed. *His character was probably based on Eduardo Gonçalves de Andrade, a Brazilian former soccer player who also retired because of detachment of the retina. *In Brazilian dub, he is voiced by Alfredo Rollo, who also voiced popular anime characters such as Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z/GT, Brock in Pokémon, Tatewaki Kuno in Ranma 1/2 and Gaurry in Slayers. *According to the 2018 remake, his favourite whisky is Suntory Old Whisky (spelt Moontory). Gallery |-|CT= Roberto Hongo (CT).jpg|Roberto (1983 anime) Roberto_memories_-_Tsubasa_(CT).jpg|Roberto's words in Tsubasa's Mind |-|OVA= Roberto (Shin Captain Tsubasa).jpg|Roberto (J Boys' Challenge) Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback with Tsubasa & Nankatsu gang Roberto flashback (SCT) 2.jpg|Flashback with Tsubasa |-|CTJ= Roberto Hongo (CTJ).jpg|Roberto (Captain Tsubasa J) Roberto1.jpg |Roberto (Captain Tsubasa J) Roberto young CTJ.jpg|Roberto as player (Captain Tsubasa J) |-|RT2002= AVCA-14444.jpg |Roberto & Tsubasa (RT) Roberto.jpg |Roberto as coach (Road to 2002) robertohongo.jpg|Roberto as player (Road to 2002) |-|2018= Roberto (2018).jpg|Roberto (2018 anime) Roberto Anime 2018-2.jpg|Roberto Roberto Overhead (2018).jpg|Roberto player Overhead Roberto - Brazil national team jersey.jpg|Roberto's #10 Brazil national team jersey |-|Movie 4= Roberto_(Movie_4).jpg|Coach Roberto Roberto (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Roberto giving instructions All South America Jr.jpg|Roberto and All South America Jr. |-|Manga= Roberto_-_Off_the_Bar_Overhead_Kick.jpg|Roberto's Off the bar Overhead. Notes de:Roberto Hongo Category:Coaches Category:Characters introduced in the elementary school arc Category:Forwards Category:Retired soccer players Category:Nikkei characters